Why are you such a crybaby, dude!
by mannlydreams
Summary: Robin has left back to Gotham temporarily, and leave the titans with Cyborg as their leader. But how long until he cracks? How long will the esteemed leader be gone? Why did he even leave? No romance here...it's fun to write, but not to read:)


"Dude! I can't even EAT that sack of grease you are trying to pass off as meat!" Cyborg raged as he stormed out of the kitchen. It was an average run of the mill morning for the Teen Titan... if any morning could be considered normal in a tower that stank of exploded tofu, sweat, and overcooked glibnorb. "And what are you even cooking Star?! I swear none of ya'll know how..." He could still be heard mumbling as he headed out to the garage to work on his 'baby'.

"Is friend Cyborg the a'okay? Does he not like the food I have prepared for consumption?" Starfire inquired a little more than angry Beastboy. Raven glided into the room, grabbed an apple, and took a bite.

"He just needs a little breather after what just happened Star. He can't handle the intense emotions that must be going through him right now. Let's just give him time and space for now and see what happens." She tossed the apple nonchalantly into the trashcan and floated out of the room. Starfire looked after her with hushed grief. She knew what Raven said was true and he should be alone until he healed...but she knew also that Cyborg was never going to get over this soon and they needed a leader.

Cyborg sighed as he checked the monitors one last time. No sign of activity anywhere, for now. He glanced at the wall monitor and read 3:00 am. He turned back to the pages and clippings of newspapers as he tried to gather some sense of them, but to know avail. He was never going to figure it out, he knew, but yet he kept on trying anyways even though he knew that these habits were probably going to drive him to the very same place as they did Robin. He didn't care, he just wanted his friend back. A couple of seconds later an alarm went off and the paper he was holding got torn in two and Cyborg stumbled backwards onto the tiled floor.

"Oh! NOW THAT'S JUST GREAT!" He exclaimed sarcastically, his heartbeat picking up with surprise. He jumped up and slammed a hand down onto his alarm clock tat read 8:30 am. Seconds that went by were replaced with hours instead! Is this how Robin felt everyday? He suddenly gripped the paper that he was holding as a familiar wave of unrelenting grief filled his metal body. Robin, Robin, Robin..."ROBIN!" He screamed in frustration as he flung hours of work and dozens of newspaper clippings from the table. He curled up silently under the desk as he watched the door, thankful to Robin installing soundproof walls in this hell-hole of an office.

Meanwhile, Starfire finished off the last of her meal as she left to do the patrol for the day. Being as innocent as she was, she had no clue why Cyborg was acting like that. Raven said that Robin was only on the most important mission of his life and that he will be gone for a month or two. Of course Raven couldn't tell her the real reason why Robin wasn't fighting crime with the rest of them and was instead in Gotham fighting his own battles. She didn't want two sniveling messes on her hands. As for Beastboy, he was easily calmed down after she explained the whole mess to him. _If that what Robin needs,_ he bravely stated, _then by all means he gets it no matter what OUR feelings on the subject are._

Raven put her cup into the microwave to reheat her almost full cup of tea for the fifth time. She just couldn't concentrate and kept thinking about their leader and the Titans future without him, if need be. As she pulled the extremely hot cup out of the microwave with her powers, Cyborg strode into the kitchen and, seeing her there, immediately scrambled towards the pantry. Raven lifted an eyebrow at the awkward way Cyborg was handling himself lately and all too happily sped out of the room, eager to be alone with her thoughts. Although she was practically out the door, she still heard a sniff come out from behind her. Sighing, she sat down on the floor in an attempt to meditate. Not long after she started, Beastboy came bounding down the hall with news and a sobbing Starfire close behind him.

"Starfire just told me to show you guys this...and you won't be happy at what you see."


End file.
